La otra cara de Richard Castle
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Continuación de "For Better or Worse ". El coche ardiendo, Kate petrificada al ver la trágica escena todavía vestida de novia. ¿Quién pudo hacer eso? Y, lo más importante, ¿Dónde está Castle? Este fic responde a todas estas preguntas. La idea fue de mi querídisima amiga Rocío, yo sólo le di forma, esperamos que os guste.Los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe, sólo tiene 10 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Castle no recordaba nada, solo sabía que sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, la visión era borrosa y podía notar un líquido rojo que caía desde alguna parte de su cuerpo. Todavía llevaba puesto. El esmoquin, para casarse con Beckett, dios tenía que salir de ahí, ¿dónde narices estaba? Kate estaría muy preocupada, por él, o tal vez pensaría que éste se había arrepentido. Solo recordaba un todoterreno negro el cual le adelantó y que después sacó el mercedes plateado de la carretera. Y hasta ahí, llega su memoria puesto que no recordaba cómo diablos había llegado allí. Castle intentó levantarse, la verdad es que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía igual que cuando alguien recibe una brutal paliza. ¿Acaso no fue así? Rick aprovechó la poca iluminación que había para observar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, en busca de una posible salida. Pero ahí no había nada, estaba demasiado oscuro, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni tráfico, ni aviones, por lo que no estaba en Nueva york, o estaba en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad. Era un cuarto, de piedra, le recordaba mucho a esa habitación, cuando él y Kate se despertaron atados. Pensar en ella le provocó una sonrisa en su cara, ¡Dios! lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era poder volver ver a Beckett y abrazarla. Sentir sus abrazos cálidos, sus suaves besos, y su perfume, que podría reconocerlo a miles de kilómetros.

Castle no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una mini habitación, se agarró a una tubería e intentó levantarse pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo escuchó unas voces que se aproximaban. Rick volvió a tumbarse, lo más sensato ahora es fingir que estaba durmiendo. La puerta de abrió, dos personas hablan en susurros.

- Tyson, ¿de verdad piensas hacer eso? No lo veo necesario.

- ¡Ay doctora!- Suspira el hombre que ahora coge el rostro de Castle y se queda mirándolo.- Es el mejor plan que he tenido nunca.

- Pero es que sigo sin entender por qué vas a hacer eso, ¿qué vas a ganar?- Tyson se acerca a la Dra. Nieman y le besa apasionadamente.

- Quiero que sufran, que vivan lo mismo que yo. Y tú me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

- Claro, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?- Tyson no dice nada, vuelve a mirar a Castle.

- Dejemos que la inspectora llore un poco más por este tío, después nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Tyson y la doctora se marchan cerrando la puerta con llave. Castle se incorpora rápidamente, no entiende qué es lo que van a hacer pero Kate está en peligro y no tiene forma de contactar con ella.

**Mientras tanto en los Hamptons...**

Los camareros y las empleadas terminan de limpiar los preparativos de la boda que estuvo a punto de celebrarse. Los invitados le dieron el pésame a la familia y la prometida, ahora Kate está sentada en la cama sosteniendo en sus manos el traje de su madre. No supo reaccionar ante el coche ardiendo, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar a los bomberos.

- Cariño, ¿se puede?- Jim ante el silencio de su hija decide entrar. Se sienta junto a ella, observa el vestido de su difunta esposa; no le dio tiempo a verlo en el cuerpo de su hija.

- Katie yo...- pero Jim no sabe qué decir, no encontraron los restos de Castle en el coche. Todos dieron al escritor por muerto, Beckett no levanta la mirada, Alexis y Martha tampoco han salido de sus habitaciones.

- Te quiero.- Jim mira sin comprender a su hija, ésta cierra las manos con rabia; deja el vestido en un lado de la cama.- Lo último que me dijo fue TE QUIERO.

- Cariño, nadie sabe lo qué ocurrió exactamente. Richard es muy responsable al volante, algo tuvo que pasar para que su coche acabase en aquel barranco.- Beckett se levanta, se quita los pendientes que hace tan sólo unas horas le regaló Martha.

-¿Y entonces papá? ¡Yo vi el coche allí, ardiendo! ¡¿Por qué papá?!- Kate vuelve a llorar, cada vez que le viene esa imagen a la cabeza un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

- Cielo, tus compañeros están investigando lo ocurrido. Seguro que encontrarán algo que nos indique lo que realmente pasó. Intenta calmarte.- Beckett mira a su padre, sabe que él sólo intenta ayudar pero lo que de verdad necesita es que alguien le diga que Rick está vivo, que volverá junto a ella.

- Papá, te lo agradezco, gracias por animarme. ¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato?

- Está bien. Estaré aquí al lado.- Jim besa a su hija en la frente y sale de la habitación. Kate pega un grito, coge un jarrón lo tira contra la pared. ¡¿Por qué Castle?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡¿Me has oído?!


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

El loft está en completo silencio, la lluvia cae sin cesar, Kate está sentada en una silla observando el paisaje. Todo le recuerda a él, una imagen, un sonido, una comida...¿Por qué sigue allí? Lo normal sería volver a su apartamento pero no puede, Martha y Alexis necesitan su apoyo y ella tampoco quiere estar sola.

- Rick... ¿Por qué?- Kate se acurruca, lleva días sin dormir, no ha comido nada y tampoco ha ido al trabajo. Lo intentó pero Castle también se le aparece allí, Gates decidió darle la baja hasta que se recupere.

-¿Kate?- La mano de Alexis toca el hombro de la inspectora, la joven tampoco tiene buen aspecto, unas ojeras le ocupan casi todo el rostro; Beckett le mira con compasión. Alexis ha perdido a su padre y es por su culpa, todas las veces que Castle estuvo en peligro fue por estar implicado con la policía.

- Alexis yo...lo siento.- ésta no entiende esas disculpas, se sienta junto a Kate, le coge una mano.

- ¿Qué tienes que sentir? Kate, mírame.- ésta levanta su cabeza y dirige sus ojoshacia los de la joven, se parece tanto a su padre...

- No fue culpa tuya, ni de mi padre tampoco. Alguien tuvo que provocar ese sccidente, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- ¡Oh Alexis, le echo tanto de menos!- Ambas lloran abrazadas, saben que tienen que dejar esa actitud pero es difícil.

- Bueno ya está bien de tanto llorar. Todavía hay esperanza, mi padre no estaba en el coche en el momento del impacto, eso quiere decir que está vivo.- Beckett se sorprende ante el cambio de Alexis, ha demostrado ser una chica muy inteligente, trabajadora y fuerte.

- Tienes razón, voy a darme una ducha y me iré a la comisaría. Seguro que han encontrado algo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Me encantaría Alexis pero será mejor que te quedes con tu abuela, necesita todo nuestro apoyo.

- Vale pero mantenme informada.

- Lo haré.

**No muy lejos de allí...**

Tyson se mira en el espejo, se lleva sus manos a su cara recién operada. La doctora ha hecho un magnífico trabajo, para los ojos ha utilizado unas lentillas de color y para el pelo una peluca.

- Debo felicitarte, primera parte del plan realizada con éxito.- Tyson se pone el esmoquin chamuscado, así nadie sospechará.

-¿Piensas ir a buscar a la inspectora?

- Sí, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Tú te quedarás vigilando al verdadero escritor.- El triple asesino decide mostrarle a Castle su plan.

- Hola Castle.- éste tiene un trapo en la boca, suelta un grito en cuantove que un idéntico Richard Castle se le acerca. Tyson le quita el trapo.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Nadie se creerá que tú eres yo!

- Eso ya lo veremos. Y ahora si me disculpas, tu familia me está esperando. Adiós.

**En la comisaría...**

Los técnicos han revisado el coche varias veces y no han encontrado nada que les pueda servir pero si que han analizado unas huellas de neumáticos distintos al coche que conducía Castle.

- Kate, ¿cómo estás?- Espo abraza a su amiga, Beckett no entiende cómo pudo salir del loft; Lanie aparece por la puerta.

- Cielo, ven aquí.- Lanie no se separa de su mejor amiga, ha intentado estar con ella el máximo de tiempo posible. El móvil de la inspectora comienza a sonar, ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Castle le está llamando?!

-¡Rick! ¡¿Eres tú?!

- Hola Kate, estoy en la puerta del loft. ¿Puedes venir?

-¡Por supuesto, voy enseguida!-Todos se alegran y a la vez se sorprenden, ¿dónde ha estado Castle todos estos días?

Kate conduce evitando el tráfico, lo puede ver. Un hombre con esmoquin le espera en la puerta, Beckett corre hacia él y se abalanza a sus brazos.

-¡Oh Rick, pensé que te había perdido!- Castle le rodea con sus brazos, Kate se acurruca en su cuello, no quiere separarse de él.

- Estoy bien Beckett, algo cansado. Un coche me empujó pero pude saltar a tiempo.

- Cuando vi tu coche...Sentí como el mundo desaparecía. ¡Ahora estás aquí!- Kate le coge la cara y le besa, nota algo raro pero piensa que es porque Rick está agotado.

- Vamos a subir, ya verás que alegría le vas a dar a tu madre y a Alexis.- Ambos suben al último piso, Kate abre la puerta.

-¿Martha, Alexis?

-¡Enseguida bajamos Kate!- La pareja espera en el salón.

- Rick, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos.

-¡¿Papá?!- Alexis se queda paralizada en las escaleras, Castle se da la vuelta y sonríe a su hija.

-¡Papá!- La joven baja corriendo y abraza a su padre.

-¡Has vuelto!

- Claro que he vuelto cielo, ¿pensabas que te iba abandonar?- Alexis rompe a llorar, Kate observa la preciosa escena, sin embargo, sigue notando algo extraño en Richard. Seguro que son imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Richard? ¿Eres tú?- Una Martha con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar observa al hombre que abraza a su hija.

- Hola madre, ¿me has echado de menos?- Martha le pega en el brazo.

-¡Pues claro que te echado de menos, eres mi hijo!- Ahora Martha y Alexis abrazan a Castle, Kate no entiende por qué piensa eso del escritor. Ha vuelto, sin embargo, nota algo distinto en él.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Espo, Ryan, Jenny y Lanie visitan a Castle, Rick responde a todas las preguntas.

- Lanie, ¿puedes venir un momento?- Su amiga se levanta y entran al despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre Kate?

- ¿Cómo has visto a Rick?- La forense no entiende la pregunta que le hace su amiga, ésta debería estar llena de alegría porque su prometido está vivo pero Beckett no da esa sensación.

- No comprendo, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor soy yo pero veo a Rick, diferente. Lo noto en su mirada, no tiene el mismo brillo.

- Cielo, debes tener en cuenta que Castle ha sufrido un accidente. En unos días volverá a ser el mismo de antes, dale tiempo.

- Quizás tengas razón, esperaré unos días. - llega la noche y los amigos se marchan, Kate entra al baño y se pone el pijama; no sabe por qué pero no se atreve a cambiarse delante de Rick.

Cuando sale del baño se queda paralizada en la puerta, Castle se ha tumbado en el sitio de Kate.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Rick, estás en mi sitio.

- ¿Tu sitio? No lo entiendo.

- Mi lado de la cama, ¿no te acuerdas?- Castle le mira extrañado, debe reaccionar cuanto antes.

- ¡Ah si perdona! Todavía ando un poco distraído, ya me aparto.- Kate respira profundamente, piensa en las palabras de Lanie.

- Será mejor que descansemos, ¿querrás venir mañana a comisaría? Si no quieres aviso a Gates y me quedo contigo.

- No, estaré encantado de volver, seguro que Victoria se alegrará de verme.- termina guiñando el ojo.

- Seguro que sí. Buenas noches Castle.

- Que descanses Kate.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

El olor a café despierta a la inspectora, mira la hora, es muy temprano. Se percata de que Rick no está en la cama, que raro; normalmente es ella la que tiene que despertarle.

-¡Buenos días Kate! ¿Has dormido bien?- Castle ha preparado el desayuno, ya se ha vestido. Lleva una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, sigue llevando la ropa de siempre, eso tranquiliza a la inspectora.

- ¿Café?- Kate asiente, mira detenidamente al hombre que ahora echa café en una taza.

- Gracias.- nada, no le ha dibujado nada en la nata, normalmente hace algún dibujo para animarla antes de ir al trabajo. Tampoco le ha echado vainilla.

- Oye Castle, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro. Lo que quieras.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo cuando saltaste del coche? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?- Castle se queda pensativo durante unos segundos.

- Que yo recuerde no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Era por saberlo, nada más.- Beckett termina de desayunar, Rick limpia todo, se coge la chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a pasear por el parque, nos vemos en la 12th.- Alexis baja en ese momento, se fija en la inspectora

-¿Va todo bien Kate?- Ésta quiere llorar, el hombre que acaba de salir por la puerta es un desconocido para ella, físicamente puede ser Richard Castle pero algo ha cambiado.

- Alexis...Tu padre está distinto. Anoché se tumbó en mi lado de la cama y hoy se ha ido a dar un paseo; apenas me ha mirado.

- Volverá a ser el de antes. Necesita tiempo.- otra que le dice lo mismo, Kate no está loca, sabe que algo raro está pasando y quiere averiguar qué es.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Castle está tirado en el suelo, escucha cómo una puerta se abre y a continuación dos personas hablando.

- La inspectora comienza a sospechar, es demasiado inteligente.

- Me da igual, no voy a dejar que me ganen. Pienso acabar con ella.- esas palabras asustan a Rick, la idea de perder a Kate entra en su cabeza. No puede permitirlo pero ¿qué puede hacer? Todos creen que Tyson es él y no hay forma de salir de esa habitación de piedra.

-¿Cómo va nuestro escritor?

- Ha estado tranquilo esta mañana, se niega a comer.- la puerta se abre, Tyson sonríe y se agacha para mirar a Castle.

- Estoy seguro de que has escuchado todo. Voy a deshacerme de Katherine Beckett de una vez por todas, y tú.- el Rick falso agarra la cara del verdadero con las uñas.- No vas a poder impedirlo, es una lástima que no vayas a poder despedirte de tu querida prometida

Castle consigue quitarse el trapo, está furioso, se levanta como puede.

- Te voy a dejar algo claro, no vas a tocar a Kate, ¿me has oído? Saldré de aquí y te mataré.

- Siempre tan valiente pero sabes que yo soy más inteligente y más fuerte que tú. Tu inspectora sospechó desde que llegué, eso me obliga a deshacerme de ella, la culpa es suya.

- Te dije que Kate te descubriría, en cuanto sepa quién eres irá a por vosotros.

- Querido Richard, Katherine no podrá hacer nada si yola elimino del mapa antes. Mira como soy bueno, dejo aquí una cámara para que veas cómo le quito la vida a tu prometida.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

- Si si, lo que tu digas. Tengo que irme, te traeré algo de recuerdo.

Tyson vuelve a cerrar la puerta, mientras se alejan escuchan los gritos ensordecedores del escritor; Castle tiene que salir cómo sea, no va a permitir que nadie le haga daño a la mujer de su vida.

Kate consigue distraerse un rato mientras rellena unos papeles, suspira de vez en cuando; nadie entiende el comportamiento de ésta, su prometido ha vuelto y, sin embargo, ella no ha sonreído en toda la mañana.

- Kate, ¿a qué vienen esos suspiros?- Espo ha estado mirando a su amiga y compañera desde su mesa.- ¿Es por Castle?

- ¿Sinceramente? Sí, no sé Javi pero le noto extraño, no es el mismo Rick. Lanie me dijo que le diese tiempo pero no puedo convivir con alguien que no me transmite confianza.- su compañero hispano no sabe qué decirle, ¿será cierto lo que le cuenta Beckett?

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- ¿Rick?- Espo asiente.- Esta mañana se fue temprano a caminar, me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

- Vaya, eso no es propio de Castle. Te quiere con locura, estuvo desaparecido; lo normal es que esté contigo y más después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- A eso me refiero, entonces no soy la única que piensa que está pasando algo raro.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- Kate asiente algo emocionada, alguien está de su lado. La puerta del ascensor se abre, Rick camina hacia su silla.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Mucho trabajo?- Espo se da cuenta, Castle ha mirado a Kate durante unos segundos.

- Ya sabes, sólo papeleo. Oye Castle, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- Rick se estremece pero acaba cediendo, sigue al inspector hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿Por qué venimos aquí?

- Para hablar, tranquilo, el micro está apagado.- mentira, Kate entra a la otra sala para escuchar la conversación. Se apoya en la mesa algo nerviosa.

- Bueno Castle, menudo susto nos diste; yo sabía que te gustaba el espectáculo pero ¿estrellar el coche? Eso es nuevo.

- Yo no estrellé el coche, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Richard por favor, cálmate. Vale, y dime ¿qué pasó después? ¿Dónde estuviste?- Beckett observa el nerviosismo en su prometido, le tiembla el labio y parpadea mucho.

- ¿Y qué más da eso? He vuelto ¿no?- Espo se levanta y se acerca a su amigo.

- Y yo me alegro pero quiero saber por qué tardaste tanto en volver. Sabías que Kate estaría preocupada, al igual que tu madre y Alexis. Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿dónde estuviste?- El rostro de Castle se endurece, ahora es él el que se levanta, apaga el micro.

- Eso a ti no te importa, si quieres seguir con vida te recomiendo silencio, dejad de preguntar tonterías. Alguien podría pagar las consecuencias.- y dicho esto Castle sale con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Y bien?- A Beckett no le gusta la expresión de su compañero, es como si hubiese visto un fantasma.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Kate.- Espo se acerca al oído de ésta.- ese tío...no es tu prometido, físicamente puede ser él pero te juro que no es Castle.

- Lo sabía, ¿qué hacemos?

- Primero, averiguar quién es ese impostor. No te dejaré sola en esto.

- No Espo, es mi prometido, yo me encargaré de él.


End file.
